Non-volatile memory devices are currently in widespread use in electronic components that require the retention of information when electrical power is unavailable. Non-volatile memory devices may include read-only-memory (ROM), programmable-read-only memory (PROM), erasable-programmable-read-only memory (EPROM), and electrically-erasable-programmable-read-only-memory (EEPROM) devices. Some memory arrays utilize transistors and gate structures which may include a charge trapping layer. The charge trapping layer may be programmed to store data based on voltages applied to or received by the memory array.